The life and times of Yura Nagasaki
by Little-Miss-Ipswich
Summary: See the life of the girl who had loved Itachi no matter what
1. Chapter 1

I would have never thought Itachi would be the one to do it. Not if Sasuke wasn't screaming out his name while clutching his parents bodies.

I don't know where it all started spiralling out of control. Let's start from the beginning.

My mother died after she gave birth to me. I grew up learning the ninja way. Though before my dad and brother could see their teachings put to the test, they died on a mission. It was right after I started at the academy. Everyone would ask me if I was okay and I'd reply with "I'm fine" and a smile. No one was smart enough to see the falseness in it.

The only person that was willing to take me in was my uncle. I know I should've been happy, but I don't find a reason to be happy by being beat because I was "too weak to fight back". People would consistently ask me with questions about the marks;

"_Where'd you get that scar?"_

"_That bruise looks really bad."_

"_Is your eye okay?"_

"_Ha-ha guys I'm fine, really. It's the scars of a true ninja!"_

I'd hide all my pain and fears behind that laugh. Only one person was able to see past it. Itachi Uchiha. After my beatings, I'd run to the forest where I'd cry until I knew I wouldn't show emotion the next day at school. One day, Itachi just seemed to follow me there.

"_Doesn't look like training scars."_

_There, standing in front of me was Itachi Uchiha, best in class at the academy._

"_W-what?"_

"_Those scars are too fresh to be from training." He took three strides towards me. He pulled out medical supplies from the bag he carried with him at all times. I reached for them, but he bent down on his knees and started tending to my wounds himself._

"_Was it that man that was screaming after you?" I looked up at him wide eyed. "I pass by your house every day and watch you run here crying. Forgive me for spying. Though I think by tending your wounds, I'm forgiven?" I nodded._

_We sat in silence as he bandaged my arm. After he was done he got up without a word and started to walk off. Despite the pain in my leg, I jumped up and hugged him from behind. I closed my eyes and cried silently. He pushed away from me. I figured he would walk away but I was too afraid to see it so I kept my eyes closed. But then I felt his long arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. I let myself melt into his body. We stood like that for what felt like hours while he comforted me and told me everything was going to be alright, he was there for me. _

_He said he had to get home before it got dark. I mumbled a "bye" and made my way back home. When I was at the edge of the forest, Itachi screamed after me._

"_Hey, we should hang out some time."_

_And for the first time in a while, I showed a smile that wasn't fake._

"_We'll see." He laughed and offered to walk me back._

_I finally acknowledged my feelings towards him._

From then on, Itachi and I grew closer. We were pretty much inseparable. Every time it was possible, we were together. Though, I kept my feelings to myself, whenever I saw him talking to another girl, I got angry. Some hair was about to be pulled! Even after my uncle stopped beating me (Itachi came over and said some stuff to him that he wouldn't repeat back to me), I still ended up with cuts and bruises. Some of the girls were considerably stronger than me. Itachi would eventually pull me off. He was never mad; he always seemed to laugh about it. One day he even told me I was like one of the guys. It broke my heart.

After that, I tried to be more girly. Not "OH MY GOSH I broke a nail" girly, more like an I-don't-fight-guys-and-I-hang-out-with-girls-more-often girly. Itachi and I were still close. Maybe even closer. Graduation drew nearer. It was scary because I had no clue if I was to be put on the same team as Itachi. If we weren't, would our friendship just fall apart? Of course on the final test, Itachi exceeds expectations when he makes five clones instead of 3. I somehow managed to make 4. I knew I had made my dad, my brother, and Itachi proud.

As the days went by, I became more eager to know if I was in Itachi's team or not. When the day came I wasn't. It's because of the whole balance thing. Since I'm the second best in class, right after him, they couldn't put us together, even after our pleading. But it seemed that when we we're separated, we were at our closest point. To assure our closeness, I gave him a present.

_Itachi's leaving the academy, I have to give it to him now!_

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Everyone looked back at me. Maybe that was tad bit loud.

I blushed when Itachi came running to me and put his arm around me while flashing his crooked smile.

"Yes miss loud mouth?" I nudged him playfully.

"I have something for you, so if you want it you better stop being a dumby!" Itachi nodded and laughed. The laugh that could make any girl melt. I retracted the necklace from my pocket and put it in his hands. "So you'll always remember me." In my dreams, this was the moment when he'd pull me into his arms kiss me and tell me he's always loved me. *Sigh*. If only that was real. I have awfully strange fantasies for an 11 year old.

Itachi looked at it then shoved it into his pocket. I gave him my best WHAT THE HELL look.

"I don't want the guys to see." Maybe I was wrong? Maybe we were growing apart? Maybe he wanted to hang out with the guys more? Maybe he was getting tired of me? "Don't want to make the guys jealous or anything. They're already jealous enough because I hang out with you so much." Or maybe not?

I gave him my best smile yet. I rubbed the back of my head and started; "Promise me one thing?" He nodded. "Promise me that as much as we're separated you'll never forget me. To remember me always keep this heart on your heart." I was hoping for this to be a hint that I liked him.

"That seems kind of stupid." My face dropped because it didn't seem that he picked up the hint. "I'm just joking. I'll only do it if you put yours there as well."

I took his hand and put his hand by my heart. "See it's already there." His face started turning red. "What?"  


"_M-m-my hands on your boob."_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After that day we were forced to spend less time with each other. I went off with my team, Anko, Iruka, and Yoshiro Saito, team 7, and he went off with his. Truth is, I missed my best friend. I got closer with other people though. Team 7 was like my family. Anko was the sister I never had, Iruka was like the little brother I've always wanted (even if we were the same age), and Yoshiro acted just like my brother.

Yoshiro and my brother had been friends. Best friends. It just happened to be chance that he was my team leader. After my brother and father died, he was the first to ask to take me in. But his clan frowned upon outsiders, so there was no chance of me going to live with him. After training started and he found out I wasn't living with my uncle, he took me to his apartment. He had gotten the courage to leave his clan.

"_Welcome to your new room." Yoshiro had his arms wide open staring around the room._

_It was the biggest room I had seen in a while, bigger than my whole apartment. There was a desk in the far left corner, with a stack of my favourite books. In the far right corner, there was my bed, with purple covers, and my childhood bear on top. In the middle of the bed and the desk stood a cupboard. On top was a bunch of pictures. One of my mother and my father on their wedding day. One of my brother and me when I was born. One of me, my brother, and Yoshiro on my first day in the academy. One of me and Itachi, with the necklaces around our necks. My favourite one was the one of team 7. I was making bunny ears on Anko and Yoshiro, Yoshiro was making bunny ears on me, Anko was making bunny ears on Iruka, and Iruka just stood there looking confused._

"_Shi, I love it! I can't believe you found Mr. Fluffy. You have no idea how long I looked for him." Tears threatened my eyes._

_Yoshiro pulled me into a hug and kissed my head."This is just me making up for not being able to take you in, for you having to go live with your uncle." I cried even harder. He held me and told me everthing was going to be alright, he was here for me. This just reminded me of Itachi who I haven't seen in a while, which just made me to cry harder. We stood there for a while. "So since I did all this for you, you want to pay for my ramen." Typical Yoshiro._

It wasn't only my team that I was close to. All we rookies stuck together. There was my team, Itachi's team, Kotetsu's team, and Kakashi's team. After a while I realized I was getting particularly close to Izumo. The only bad thing about that was that I was spending less time with Itachi. But it wasn't entirely my fault; Itachi was to blame as well. He was always training day and night.

I was seeing Izumo almost the same as Itachi; someone I wanted to be more than friends with. I finally had the guts to confront him about it.

_I pulled Izumo away from everyone else._

"_Listen I don't do this often…"_

"_Yu…"_

"_Don't interrupt just let me finish."_

"_But Yu…"_

"_Just…"_

_Before I knew it, he was kissing me. My first kiss. Sure I'd imagined it with Itachi, but it wasn't all bad. Perfect setting, there was sparks and everything. But most importantly it was with the perfect guy, not THE guy but close enough. Wait, if I'm dating Izumo that means I can't think of Itachi. God damnit Itachi, get out of my head! _

_I broke apart from Izumo and hit my head several times._

"_Are you okay?" Izumo gave me a blank stare, but then started laughing._

"_I'm uh…umm…umm…" I couldn't come up with anything._

"_That's one of the things I like about you. You aren't afraid to be yourself around me. I like that you're a little on the strange side."_

"_I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment. Ha-ha." _

_After that we snuck out of the ramen shop and spent the rest of the night together. I can honestly say it was one of the best days of my life._

I hadn't seen Izumo a lot during the day because of our missions, but at night he'd sneak into my room and I'd fall asleep in his arms. What I like most about it was that he didn't try anything. Yoshiro had caught him a few times, so eventually we had to stop.

My life was basically at a boring point. I couldn't see my boyfriend, and my best friend was always busy. So I went to my last resort. Sasuke Uchiha. I've always liked him, not only because he has a big resemblance to Itachi.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Sashiburi Mikoto!"_

"_Sashiburi Yura!" Mikoto spread her arms wide open and gave me a hug. "I'm afraid Itachi's training with his father, I can tell him you stopped by."_

"_Actually I'm here to see Sasuke. A while ago I promised to take him out for a day. If that's okay with you?" Mikoto nodded her head._

_10 minutes later Sasuke came with a small bag packed. He ran into my arms. I lifted him up and spun him around. _

"_I haven't seen you in a long time. You're so big now." I said all the stuff you say to a kid after not seeing them for a while. I used to hate it when people said it to me._

"_Hi nee-chan!" Sasuke is one of the cutest kids I know. I just wanted to pinch those cheeks of his._

_I set Sasuke down. He gave Mikoto a hug, then ran up to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door._

I couldn't imagine my life without Sasuke. On my days with nothing to do, he and I would spend the day together. Even if we just ended up doing nothing, it was better doing nothing with someone. Someday's we would go spend the days with someone as well. One day we'd be with Anko, the next we'd be with Iruka. Even with Kakashi sometimes, which I did regret.

"_Go out with me?"_

"_No…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Umm I don't know, why don't you go ask my boyfriend…?"_

That was basically our daily conversations. Sasuke would always laugh at it though. I must admit, Kakashi was good with him.

As much feelings I had for Izumo, I couldn't shake off my feelings for Itachi. No matter what he did. This brings me back to the beginning of the story. The day that changed my life.

There was a different vibe around the Uchiha clans place. When the gate opened, a smell of blood and decay flooded my nose. I quickly rushed to Itachi's house. Sitting there, hands covered in blood, was Sasuke. He just sat there staring at his parents bodies. I rushed towards him and pulled him close to me.

"Sasuke I need to know who did this." He didn't say anything. "SASUKE! I can't help you if I don't know who it was." Tears started streaming down my face.

"I-i-itachi…"

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't anything in Naruto. All original characters are mine.

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke I'm taking you to Yoshiro. I need you to stay there until I get back okay." He nodded his head.

I scooped him up into my arms and left for Yoshiro's house. Yoshiro was asleep when I got there. I set Sasuke on my bed and left. Hopefully by the time I got to the entrance of the village, Itachi hasn't left yet.

A lot of things went through my head as I ran from tree to tree. Why would Itachi do this? He couldn't have, right? I mean he would have told me if something was going on at home, right? But even if there was, that's no excuse to kill your whole clan, right? My heart stopped when I saw Itachi in front of the gate. I jumped in front of him before he could leave. Without thinking I pushed him over and over again.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO IT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I hadn't realized that while I was running, I had been crying.

"It's none of your business."

"Itachi please. I know we haven't talked in a while. Is there something wrong? Let me be that shoulder you want to lean on."

"Coup d'état."

"What?"

"The clan was planning a coup d'état on the village." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The elders asked me to kill the clan. And as for Sasuke I couldn't bring myself to do it." Talking about Sasuke made him cry. For as long as I've known him, he's never cried. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him as hard as I could, not wanting him to leave. He pulled away and continued talking. "I never really got the chance to train with him much. I know him. His life will now exist only on revenge. One day he'll find me and we'll fight and I'll tell him everything. You can't tell him anything though, promise?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Saki I need you to-"

"Take me with you. I don't care what we have to do, where we have to go just so long as I'm with you." I said, cutting him off.

"- stay here and take care of Sasuke."

"NO! I can't live without you." Itachi looked away; probably afraid he was going to give into me. "Stay here, stay with me and Sasuke. Tell him the truth, he'll understand! He's old enough!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE DONE TO HIM? HE NOW HAS TO LIVE WITHOUT A FAMILY! WITHOUT THE WARMTH AND LOVE OF A MOTHER! WITHOUT THE IDOL THAT WAS ONCE HIS FATHER! I TOOK THAT ALL AWAY FROM HIM, HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME, AND I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT!" He dropped to his knees crying.

I bent down on my knees as well and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. When he looked up, I wish he hadn't. He was going as far as to use the Sharingan on me. I looked up to find out we were in a different place. A place full of dread and despair. If the most horrible, manipulative, guiltiest man with no conscience came here, he would reveal all of his sins if it meant he could leave this place. The skies were blood red and black velvet. Something came shooting at me and drove through my limbs. I looked up at Itachi;

"Shackling Stakes." I mumbled, though I was dying to scream.

"I'm sorry." He continued to cry. "But this is the only way you'll listen." As he said this, stakes from all over shot at me, piercing my limbs. I screamed out in pain. "Don't you see? I'm doing this for us as well. I can't make you smile like Izumo does, as much as I want to. And I can't watch him make you smile the way I want to. I love you, ever since that day in the forest. It hurt to see you in so much pain. It HURTS to see you in so much pain!"

I cried. Those were the three words I've been waiting to hear, and when I do, I'm in too much pain to enjoy it. He took three strides towards me, with the same look he had on that day in the forest. He had bandaged me up last time, what's he going to do to me this time? He grabbed my head into his hands and planted his lips on mine. I tried to enjoy, but I couldn't, tears just kept streaming down my face.

"Take care of Sasuke," was the last thing I heard before I dropped to the ground on my knees.

When I opened my eyes, I was back at the village gates. Itachi was long gone because I couldn't hear the sounds of him running anymore. I found the strength to get up and walk back to the apartment. I quickly checked my neck to make sure I was wearing mine and Itachi's necklace. From this day on, I'd never take it off. I got to the front of the apartment door, quietly opening it, not wanting to wake Yoshiro up. I would explain everything in the morning.

I walked in to my room to find Sasuke on my bed, staring at the ground, shaking. He'd go to bed when he was ready, so I decided on sleeping on the couch tonight. I grabbed my blanket and made my way to the couch. Before I could even reach my door though, Sasuke jumped up;

"NEE-CHAN!" He wrapped his arms around me and started crying.

I directed him towards the bed. I held him as we cried together. I heard the door open and looked up to see Yoshiro. He didn't say anything, knowing that I didn't want him too. He simply sat on the bed and held me and Sasuke.

**5 years later  
**(Yura is 21 and Sasuke is 12)

"SASUKE!"

"No need to scream, he's outside training. It's been like that for the last 2 hours." Yoshiro said coming out of the bathroom in his gear.

"Like hell he is." I poked my head out the window to see Sasuke throwing kunai knives at a stump. "Hey you!" He looked up at me. "Yeah you, get in here and have some breakfast!"

"But nee-chan I'm not hungry." He said, acting like a child.

I smiled at this. He was always so cool and collected around others, around me he was just... him. "Like hell you're not."

I heard Yoshiro mutter 'What is that your new catch phrase?' I shot him a piercing stare. He coward away in a corner. I looked outside once more and was happy to find Sasuke wasn't there. A couple seconds later he walked through the door. I placed a bowl of cereal with some orange juice on the table and made myself some coffee.

I turned towards Sasuke; "You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He rolled his eyes. I smacked the back of his head and he laughed.

"You know, it isn't healthy to have coffee every morning for breakfast."

I leaned down so we could be eye to each other. "Who's the adult in this little relationship?" He looked away. "That's what I thought. And plus, I'm not the _ninja_."

"Are you forgetting your promise?" Yoshiro said, sipping his tea.

_I sat in the Hokage's office with him, Yoshiro and the elders. It was a week after Itachi left and we had just finished discussing Sasuke staying with me and Yoshiro. The Hokage thought it was best for him and I had told him about Itachi's demand so he gave in easily._

_I bowed; "Lord Hokage, I have one more request." He nodded. "I'd like to stop going on missions for the next few years." Yoshiro was flabbergasted. "I can't leave Sasuke alone. Even if Yoshiro agreed to stop on the missions, I'd still like to stop as well. Sasuke needs someone to comfort him, someone that he'll know will always be there."_

_The Hokage thought about it for a second. I knew he was only putting on a show for the elders. There are other ninjas out there who were at the same level at me. Right now he was only worried about Sasuke._

"_I will allow it." The elders stiffened when he said this. "But on one condition. When Sasuke graduates from the academy, you are to resume your duties as a jonin."_

_I looked up to stare at the Hokage. "I promise."_

"NOOOOO!" Outside I could hear the birds fly from their trees.

I've been dreading this day for a long time. I hadn't trained in over 3 years. Sure I've done the basic training with Sasuke, but nothing at a jonin level. There was no chance of me getting out of this; Sasuke's going to pass with flying colors.

I sipped the last bit of my coffee and left to get my apron for work. After the big job hunt, I landed a job at the Ichiraku ramen bar. I became quite skilled at making ramen. Though it was pointless for at home because Sasuke would always say; "Only losers eat ramen." I couldn't begin to understand what he meant by this.

I kissed both Yoshiro and Sasuke on the cheek and proceeded for the door. "Good luck today Sasuke. I believe in you."

He rubbed the back of his head; "Thanks nee-chan!"

I loved the walks from the apartment to Ichiraku. I'd pass by people and they'd all wave. I'd help and elderly person here and there. It felt good to help the villagers in a non-violent way. Though that would be over after today. It's not so much that I hated being a ninja; it's just that it brings back memories from the past. I've cut all ties with everyone from the past, I can't just go back. I think I was most worried about seeing Izumo more often. After Itachi left he tried calling and coming to see if I was alright. I wrote him a letter telling him I didn't want to be together and for him to leave me alone. I felt bad. Itachi was right; Izumo did know how to make me smile.

I walked into the ramen bar to Teuchi hugging me. I guess he knew it was my last day. I vow to come back everyday just to see him! He's been like a father to me these past few years. Ayame has also been very sweet. Ayame took everyone's order while Teuchi and I made the ramen.

"So, today's the big day huh?" I could hear him choking up just talking about it.

"Aww come here big guy!" I pulled him into my arms and we wept like two little girls. Ayame looked at us laughing.

I heard the laughter of one of the regulars, Naruto Uzumaki, followed by Iruka. Iruka was probably the only one out of my old friends that I bothered to talk too.

"Hey Lady! What's say you make me some ramen?"

'Hey Naruto! What's say you tell me how you did today?" I said ruffling his hair. The kid was loud, and had a huge ego, just the way I like 'em!

His face suddenly got all tense then he frowned. I turned towards Iruka with a furious look on my face. "How many times has he taken the test Iruka? You're such a prude!" Naruto laughed. "There's the smile I'm looking for." I said holding his chin in my hands. "How many times did it take you to pass again Iruka?"

Iruka turned red. "He needs to learn. Before you do anything else, you need to know that Lord Hokage needs to see you... in your gear."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stood in front of the doors to the Hokage's office in my gear. After all these years, it still fit. I regret having choosing it for my gear. I wore a sleeveless top that only covered the upper half of my body and my neck. Under it, I wore a shirt that I like to call my fishnet shirt. It resembles fishnets, except in the form of a shirt. For pants, I wore black short shorts that were probably only the length of 3 inches. I also wore these fishnet tights, but they only covered my knees. I wore a white jacket with a black belt that reached a little lower than my shorts. I barely tied the jacket so that you could still see what I was wearing. I wore black shoes, and a white headband in the form of a bandanna.

I exhaled and opened the door. I was greeted by cheers of happiness from the ANBU black ops. At the end of the long line of Ninjas laid a mask on a table. I walked towards the mask and held it in my hands while facing everyone else.

"What's this all about?"

The Hokage stepped away from his desk and walked towards me. "This is your new mask. You are now officially apart of the ANBU black ops." Everyone around him clapped.

"Not to be disrespectful or anything Lord Hokage, but when we made that deal, we established that i would return as a jonin, not a jonin that's part of the ANBU black ops." I really wouldn't have time for Sasuke now.

"Forgive me Yura, but you had the training and all, I just figured..."

I guess i could do it. I mean he's right, I wanted to be part of the ANBU before. I guess i'm just not that into it because Itachi used to be and ANBU captain. But i can't keep stopping myself from doing things i loved, just because.

I exhaled; "Alright." Everyone clapped. I turned around and gave them all my 'shut the hell up' stare. They dropped their hands quickly. "On two conditions. 1. I get to go on normal missions, you know the fun ones. And 2. Kakashi can't be on my team."

The Hokage smiled. "Oh he has other plans."

A/N: So this was not one of my best chapters. I wanted to get it over with =\ I may think about doing ONESHOTS about what happened during the five years. Check out my profile for photos for this story. (:


End file.
